


Tadashi Yamaguchi is lucky

by diz_fog



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Background Relationships, Cute Ending, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:48:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27562549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diz_fog/pseuds/diz_fog
Summary: 4 incidents that prove that Tsukishima thinks romance completely sucks.Yamaguchi thinks that it must be terrible to have a crush on Tsukishima. Right?And 1 incident that makes Yamaguchi change his mind.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 10
Kudos: 217





	Tadashi Yamaguchi is lucky

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully they don't get ooc at times. This is my first time posting on ao3 don't bully me ❤️. 
> 
> Anyways, hope you enjoy because I loved writing it. Tsukkiyama supremacy!!

Tadashi Yamaguchi didn't know about a lot of things, which is to be expected of a teenager like him. But one thing he knew quite certainly was that: Being in love with Kei Tsukishima would be the most terrible experience ever. 

  


At first it was a passing thought. Tadashi didn't believe it that much since he did appreciate his friend quite a lot and had more trust in him. But after many instances he had found that he was starting to honestly believe in this thought. 

  


Tadashi Yamaguchi was not in love with Kei Tsukishima, and for that he was lucky. 

  


-

  


1.

Tadashi found himself waiting on a bench at a park. He wasn't quite familiar with this park but he has been here before. He didn't expect to be here on a Sunday morning, yet here he was.

  


This morning, while he was telling Tsukishima about his plans for the day over text, Tsukishima mentioned that he was getting nagged to go somewhere. Kuroo and Bokuto were telling him to meet up with them for some practice games. 

  


_ "I'll just mute them for a while, they can find someone else to block for them." _

  


_ "Tsukki, I say you should give it a chance. What's bad about making more friends?" though honestly he hoped Tsukishima wouldn't become too popular and forget about him.  _

  


_ "Fine ...Only if you come with."  _

  


Now, Tadashi would love to say he just stayed at home and layed in bed while Tsukishima went out, but noooo Tadashi is too quick to say yes. And so he was here on the bench, sitting silently beside Nekoma's setter. 

  


Tadashi cleared his throat, disrupting the silence. "So… When do you think they'll be back?" 

  


Tadashi tried to casually glance at Kenma Kozume, who was clearly invested in his little video game on his phone. How could he even see anything with the sun shining on the screen?  


  


"... I don't know" 

  


Tadashi stifled a sigh and gazed at the view in front of him. He saw people playing catch with a ball on the big stretch of land in front of him, some people were setting up picnics too. His people-watching was interrupted by a loud bling sound effect coming from Kenma's phone. 

  


" Heh.. Need to tell Kuro about this…" Kenma mumbled to himself. Tadashi struggled to hear what else he said and was about to ask him what just happened, when he saw the others making their way towards them.

  


Kuroo arrived at their bench first and sat down right next to Kenma, who was on the edge of the bench. Tadashi awkwardly smiled at Kuroo's back that now separated him and the quiet setter on the other side. 

  


Kuroo placed his arm over Kenma's shoulder and leaned in closely, from what Tadashi could see. 

  


"Have you made progress? Hmmm? Have you completed the game?" He asked insistently. 

  


Tadashi could hear Kenma grumble that he was asking too many questions. He felt a bit out of place here. Where was Tsukishima? He was starting to really miss his presence. 

  


Tadashi didn't have to continue thinking about it because Tsukishima's legs entered his field of vision. So he looked up, felt his cheeks pull up and mouth smile without realising. 

  


"Tsukki, you're back! What took you so long?" 

  


Tsukishima adjusted his glasses while shifting his weight. He pointed his thumb at Bokuto behind him, began mouthing something and then rolled his eyes. 

  


How was Tadashi going to know what he just said!? Tsukishima has too much trust in him. Tadashi raised his eyebrows and made some vague gesture with his hand to show that he had no idea what Tsukishima was trying to say. 

  


Tsukishima scoffed, then tried to mouth what he said slower than the previous time. 

  


"Are you guys pretending to be mimes? I wish Kenma would do that with me!" Kuroo interrupted and left Tadashi embarrassed at being seen doing something ridiculous. 

  


Tsukishima snickered, which made Tadashi turn back to face him and see Tsukishima point a finger at him, "You're starting to resemble a strawberry, Yamaguchi." 

  


Before Tadashi could say anything else, Bokuto interrupts with his wonderful questions. 

  


"Woaaah. Did you win another game, Kenma? How do you manage to play so well?" He questioned while throwing his volleyball up in the air and catching it perfectly. Kenma gives him a weird look, from what Tadashi could see past Kuroo's broad shoulders. 

  


Kuroo interjects for Kenma. "Ah no, he just finished Norton's route!" 

  


They all looked at him with some sort of confused expression, except for Kenma of course. Kenma just hummed the game music to himself and let his hair curtain his face. 

  


"Norton?" Bokuto questioned, "Is that English? American? Spanish?" He looked extremely dumbfounded. 

  


Tadashi heard Tsukishima mumble, "Spanish? What the fuck?" to himself. Tadashi felt the same way to be completely honest. 

  


Kuroo shrugged and stretched his arm over Kenma as he fake-yawned. Kenma let his hair be swept behind his ear by Kuroo, but not without grumbling about something. Tadashi jolted when he felt Tsukishima's foot collide with his leg, and glanced at the attacker who was making gagging faces. Tadashi snorted, then heard a small "fuck you" coming from Kenma. 

  


"Oh it's a dating simulator game right? Yeah, it has a bunch of hearts it has to be!" Bokuto interrupted again, "Why does the Norton guy look like Kuroo? Woah that other guy totally looks like Tsukishima too!" 

  


Tsukishima scoffed and rolled his eyes at the last statement. 

  


"It's a coincidence" is what came from Kenma, but at this point Kuroo was now invested and wouldn't take that as an answer. 

  


He leaned into Kenma to see the screen better and gasped with shock when he saw that their features and likes were very alike. "Kenma, does this mean you know how to make me fall in love with you now? That's so hot, test your new skills on me now!" 

  


Kenma groaned. He successfully shimmied out of Kuroo's heavy grip. 

"Shut up, didn't you want to play volleyball?" 

  


Kuroo immediately got up to find a place to play volleyball at, Bokuto following after him. A few seconds later they were all walking after them, with Tsukishima and Tadashi at the back. 

  


"Why did it take you guys so long to go get that volleyball back? It was hell being alone with that gaming freak." Tadashi spoke quietly to Tsukishima. 

  


Tsukishima responded with a small laugh, "I don't really know, they're such idiots. I can't believe Kenma was so bold about letting us see his game, I'd think he'd be more embarrassed about it." 

  


Tadashi glanced at Tsukishima next him who continued to make fun of dating simulator games and how romance is so ridiculous. 

  


"It's so pathetic how people play these dumb romance games, how lonely do they have to be to succumb to 2d games? Love is so overrated." Tsukishima added on. 

  


_ If I were some girl crushing on him, I'd be so depressed right now. I'd totally be searching up 'How To Get My Crush To Love Me' on Google when at home.  _

  


"It's rude to laugh." was what Tsukishima said with a smirk when he heard Tadashi chuckling to whatever rubbish Tsukishima was spouting.

  


"Sorry Tsukki!" 

  
  
  


2.

  
  


"Mphf, how do you manage to eat so much of this, Tsukki? I can't eat more than a slice!" Tadashi managed to say while chewing his second slice of strawberry shortcake. They both bought a whole cake for their movie night, but then ran out of money for anything else. And so they were left with eating Tsukishima's favourite dish, not that he ate much of it anyway… 

  


"Do you honestly think I eat more than a slice, Tadashi?" Tsukishima retorts from where he was comfortably sitting on the other side of Tadashi's couch. Tsukishima was using Tadashi's first name, only because they were on their own in the comforts of Tadashi's home. 

  


It was dark outside, only the lights of passing cars really visible outside the window. The ticking of the clock, static of the voices on the tv and the faint shuffling was aiding the calm atmosphere. 

  


Tsukishima returned his attention to the movie they were watching on the TV and Tadashi tried to pull his vision that way too. 

  


Tsukishima was staying the night at Tadashi's, which wasn't really that out of the blue and more ordinary than not. Obviously, as they grew older, their sleepovers lessened; but they didn't stop completely. Why should they if they both enjoyed it? 

  


This Saturday night, they were watching a random movie that showed up on the movie channels. They didn't need to waste time agreeing on a movie to watch this way, and just watched whatever was on. It wasn't like the ads were that bad if they weren't that invested in what they were watching. 

  


Tadashi stretched his legs and broke the silence again. "My feet are cold." 

  


"Mm. Blanket is on the floor" Tsukishima absent-mindedly said with his eyes glued to the movie on the tv, "Cover us both okay?" 

  


The blanket fell short and only covered Tadashi, so he took that as an invitation to scooch closer to his friend. The only response he got was a quick glance. Their shoulders and tighs were now touching. Tadashi found that he liked the warmth. Tsukishima's leg was quite supportive. That sounded strange so Tadashi returned his attention to the movie. 

  


The TV shows a nice, tranquil scene of a couple on a train. 

  


_ "Thank you for today…" speaks the lady with the round face. Her head rested on the other man's shoulder.  _

  


_ The camera cuts to their hands interlocking, then to the face of the quiet-seeming man.  _

  


_ "I don't know what you are thanking me for." was all he replied with.  _

  


_ The woman speaks slowly, "For… Being there for me. For coming back for me when no one else did."  _

  


_ The man sighs.  _

  


_ "You don't seem to get it yet, Rachel. I'm so in love with you, you are the highlight of my day and everything reminds me of you. My life is so empty without your –"  _

  


_ He gets interrupted by a mumble from the lady, it appears that she had fallen asleep on his shoulder, but still the lovestruck man continues with his words of affection. _

  


"That doesn't happen in real life." 

  


Tadashi turns his head to the person who cut him out of his trance. Tsukishima was shaking his head to himself. Tadashi was surprised that Tsukishima stayed quiet for the whole scene. 

  


"Hm? Well yeah, duh." Tadashi replies. Yet he couldn't help but think that he might be relating with what the character said a bit too much. Tadashi wasn't really that sure on what that meant for him though, and he didn't want to decipher that right now when he was right next to his best friend. 

  


"It's so corny and laughable. Where do these writers get their ideas from?" Tsukishima jeered. He adjusted his glasses with his long fingers; Tadashi's parents always said they were great for piano, but Tadashi knows they're better suited for volleyball. 

  


"Who knows… Tsukki, it's your turn to take the couch." 

  


"I know." 

  


-

  


The TV was shut off and so were any lights that were open before. All that could be heard in the quiet room was soft breathing. 

  


It was Tsukishima's turn to take the couch at this sleepover, and so Tadashi found himself on the floor. It seems impractical and dumb when Tadashi's own bed was in the room down the hall, but Tadashi found it better down on the floor. He got to observe Tsukishima's sleeping face when he wanted, not that he did it a lot. He also had many blankets to make the sleeping experience much nicer too, so it wasn't that bad. 

  


As Tadashi slipped into sweet slumber, he found himself thinking of the movie he watched with Tsukishima. Heh… If Tsukishima were a character in that movie, it would be quite a short movie. It could be entertaining if Tadashi were another character in it too; so he could observe the events that were happening and how Tsukishima would deal with them. 

  


Hours passed by and Tadashi opened his eyes. The curtains in the room were all pulled shut so there was no jarring light. Tadashi looked up at Tsukishima, who was on the couch, and met the other boy's eyes. Tsukishima was staring at him. They held eye contact for three more seconds, but it felt like a minute if you asked Tadashi. 

  


"You're drooling again."

  


Tadashi's eyes widened and immediately went to wipe his mouth. How embarrassing. "At least I'm not drooling on your stuff."

  


Tsukishima continued to stare at Tadashi for a bit longer while getting more comfortable under the blankets he had covered over himself. He shifted on the couch, then sat up slowly. Tadashi did the same and yawned. 

  


Tadashi looked back at his friend. "Did you sleep with your glasses on?" He asked curiously. 

  


Tsukishima averted his gaze as he took his glasses off so that he could wipe the lens. 

  


"No…"

  


Tadashi laughed to himself. "Did you put your glasses on just to watch me drool?" 

  


"Yeah, that's what I did." responded Tsukishima quickly. 

  


Tadashi had the impression that Tsukishima didn't wake up and put on his glasses just to see if Tadashi would drool in his sleep again. That doesn't seem appealing in any way, but he doesn't question it. 

  


The door creaked open and soft footsteps were heard in the silence of the morning. 

  


"Good morning, boys. Did you sleep well?" 

  


Both boys turned to face Tadashi's mom. They both obviously responded with a curt yes. 

  


She gave them a curious look, then moved to mess with the curtains. "It's so dark in here, you ought to open the curtains Tadashi dear." 

  


Tsukishima smirked and Tadashi just rolled his eyes. 

  


"Ooh! You left me some strawberry shortcake, right?" was what his mother said next. 

  


3.

  


Snowflakes pattered at the window from outside. Tadashi happened to be gazing outside at the exact moment and was greeted with the surprising weather change. It hadn't snowed in years, so the class's reaction was not so out of the ordinary. 

  


"It's snowing!" Someone shouted from their seat across the class. 

  


"You say that every year." 

  


"I'm serious this time!" exclaimed the boy, trying to defend himself. 

  


The scraping of chairs was heard and Tadashi heard the teacher tell the students to sit down. Tadashi turned his attention to Tsukishima, who so happened to have a seat next to the window. He might enjoy the snow; Tadashi can't remember. 

  


Last time it snowed properly, they were in middle school—which wasn't  _ that  _ long ago honestly. Tadashi remembered it being exciting and fun. 

  


"Everybody, sit down this instant!" the teacher called out. 

  


-

  


"The snow is fitting," Tsukishima said absentmindedly. 

  


They were walking home from school; volleyball was cut short this evening. Coach Ukai said that they should enjoy the fresh snow, as though they were small kids. Tadashi wasn't complaining though—unlike Hinata and Kageyama who seemed to be bursting with annoyance at the thought of less practice. With plenty of free time left for the day, and not much work to finish, Tsukishima and Tadashi decided to do something. 

  


"It  _ is  _ nice. How about we get into the Christmas spirit and start throwing snowballs at each other?" Tadashi jokingly replied, with a small smile splitting his face. 

  


Tsukishima huffed amusingly and tugged on his old, ratty scarf. " _ Please, _ Tadashi, I already get balls thrown at me everyday. You should know this." 

  


"Hinata gets a bit too happy with the ball sometimes, Tsukki. You should cut him some slack," Tadashi said with a playful smile. 

  


The sound of crunching snow stopped and Tadashi gave Tsukishima a questioning look. 

  


Tsukishima pointed with his thumb at the small shop they stopped at. "Do you want snacks?" 

  


"Yeah," Tadashi answered. "Are you paying?" 

  


-

  


Hands busy with holding random sweets, they stopped in front of the gate of the small playground they visited from time to time. Tsukishima didn't buy much, he never did, so he was the one busied with the task of undoing the small latch. 

  


Tadashi inhaled deeply and buried his nose in his old, knitted scarf. The scarf in fact, was made by Tsukishima himself. When younger, Tadashi had always lost his scarves, or forgotten them. Tsukishima had seen this happen again and again, so then he decided that knitting a bright yellow scarf was the obvious solution. Tadashi was always excited to wear the scarf though, so he guesses that it did help somehow. Tadashi wondered where 14 year old Tsukishima learned to knit, initially. 

  


"What are you waiting for?" Tsukishima asked, making his way over to the old, rusty swings. 

  


"How lucky we are, to be here with no children in sight," Tadashi said as he made his way to sit down on the left swing. He set down his snacks. The swings were too low for him and Tsukishima, so they looked quite dumb with their knees up. 

  


"We should knot the chains of the swings. We could be higher then." Tsukishima suggested, knowing that Tadashi was thinking about this.

  


Tadashi frowned back at him. "Is that even allowed?" 

  


Tsukishima shrugged and looked at his feet as he kicked at the layer of snow. 

"How should I know? I'm not very educated in playground laws, Tadashi." 

  


Tadashi looked away from Tsukishima's rosy face and back to the chains of the swings he was gripping. His eyes traveled up to the top, where the chains met the metal bar of the swingset; but just when he was going to look away something caught his eyes. 

  


"Oh my god," Tadashi giggled to himself, attracting Tsukishima's alert eye. 

  


"What is it—" 

  


"A mistletoe, " Tadashi responded, still giggling to himself. 

  


Tsukishima sighed loudly into the scarf he had wrapped around his neck, causing his glasses to fog up. "I can see that now."

  


Tadashi nervously played with the frayed ends of his yellow scarf. He made eye contact with Tsukishima, who didn't look so impressed. 

  


"Do you want to…" 

  


Tsukishima scowled, his rosy cheeks starting to look more like a tomato. That's funny, Tsukishima as a tomato. 

  


"No, mistletoes are idiotic." was Tsukishima's reply. He picked up some snow from the ground and tried to hit the mistletoe that was tied to the metal pole.

  


Tadashi's fingers, feet and whole body thrummed with adrenaline from asking that in such an outright way. It was either adrenaline, or frostbite was finally coming to take Tadashi's helpless life away. Tadashi was unsure of how to feel about Tsukishima's reaction, so he opted to continue on as if nothing happened. 

  


"You're such a scrooge." 

  


Tsukishima arced his eyebrow and tried to get another snowball ready. "Oh, so you're defending mistletoes now, Tadashi? I've lost all hope, really."

  


Tadashi laughed and decided to join in with Tsukishima's fun mistletoe harassment. They took turns trying to hit the mistletoe with their poorly made snowballs. Both of their fingers were ready to fall off due to their reckless decision to not wear gloves. 

  


4.

  


"Yachi, what is it?" Tadashi questioned as he was being dragged somewhere by the shorter girl. 

  


She turned her head and rubbed her arm. "Um, study group, right?" she looked up questioningly at Tadashi. Tadashi felt his face flush, Yachi was just too cute to handle sometimes. 

  


"Ah, yes, I remember! Sorry!" Tadashi laughed awkwardly to himself. How could he forget that today they planned to study for the upcoming exams at break. 

  


Kageyama and Hinata desperately needed help with studying. Their study habits were laughable. And so Yachi put together a study group. Tadashi agreed to do it but he totally forgot. 

  


They continued their voyage over to the school's small library. 

  


"Tsukishima isn't coming, right?" Yachi asked. 

  


"No, sorry about that. He can't deal with the duo more than he has to." Tadashi replied apologetically, "He might come next time if I convince him." 

  


Yachi smiled at Tadashi and told him that it was fine. They stopped in front of the door leading to the small library. Yachi had one more thing to say, it seemed. 

  


"I forgot to tell you. There's two more girls joining us! You might recognise them." Yachi informed him. 

  


Then they walked inside to the table they were going to be occupying. The others seemed to already be there… Ah crap, were they waiting on him this whole time? 

  


"Hi guys! I found Yamaguchi, finally—" 

  


"Get your stomach off the table, you idiot! Kageyama yelled, interrupting Yachi. 

  


Hinata whipped his head around to face Kageyama, and gave him the deadliest glare. "Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! You're embarrassing me!" he shrieked. 

  


Yachi made a face that seemed to say  _ 'Really? Right here in the library?' _ , Tadashi found that he felt the exact same. He didn't quite like the looks the other people were giving them right then. 

  


"I politely ask you both to shut up." was what came from another girl sitting at their table. Hinata immediately shut his mouth at that, and started sulking. Kageyama just leaned away from Hinata and tried to keep his distance now that the attention was on them both.  _ Well _ , the attention was on them since they started arguing anyway.

  


Tadashi examined the two new girls who were joining them for this study group thing. He assumed that Yachi was friends with them, or at least they were acquaintances. Yachi doesn't seem the type to ask around for things like these, so the two girls must've talked to her quite a bit. 

  


"Oh!" Yachi said after everyone stopped speaking for more than a few seconds. "Um, I guess you should introduce yourselves." 

  


"I'm Hitoka Yachi!" she started. 

  


They all stared at her. "but we all know you! Why—" Hinata cried out. 

  


"Shut up." Kageyama interrupted, receiving a series of facial expressions from Hinata in return. 

  


The taller of the two new girls smiled and began to say her introduction. "Hi, I'm Ayaka Watanabe." 

  


She had a slim and taller build, quite a willowy form. Her long, black hair cascaded down her back. She had quite an intimidating, but cool vibe about her. 

  


The girl next to Watanabe spoke up shortly after. "I'm Hana Takahashi. You guys can call me Hana, I don't mind." 

  


Takahashi was smaller than Watanabe and quite the opposite, really. Her face was rounder and much softer-looking. Her short hair was a nice caramel colour. Takahashi seemed sweet. Tadashi recognised her too. She was the girl who always seemed to forget her English homework in class. He enjoyed listening to what new excuse she had about her missing homework, each class. 

  


Kageyama rested his hands on the table quietly. "Me and Hinata aren't introducing ourselves." 

  


Hinata shouted from his spot next to Kageyama at the table. "Yeah! We already introduced ourselves when you were gone, Yamaguchi." 

  


Tadashi and Yachi moved to sit at the small table when Watanabe gestured at the empty seats. "Sorry about that by the way," Tadashi said apologetically after sitting down next to Yachi. 

  


"Let's start!" Yachi exclaimed. 

  


Hinata's smile faded quickly. "Ulp— I need to go to the bathroom," he said while clutching his stomach, "I think I'm going to throw up."

  


"What are you so nervous for?" Kageyama asked loudly. 

  


Hinata furrowed his eyebrows. "Do you want me to throw up on you?" he retorted angrily. 

  


"Shh!" Yachi scolded. 

  


-

  


Tadashi hit his head on the header of the bed and swore under his breath. He rubbed at the back of his head as he pouted to himself. Tsukishima, who was over by his desk, sitting in his chair, looked over at him worryingly. 

  


"Is it a concussion?" he asked. 

  


Tadashi stopped his rubbing and gave Tsukishima a  _ 'seriously?'  _ type expression. "No?" 

  


Tsukishima gave him one last look, then turned back to sorting out the pens on his desk. "Good. I read a book once; and the love interest hit her head like you just did. She ignored the symptoms and then ended up dying."

  


Tadashi nervously looked at Tsukishima's busy form and how he was putting away different pens in their respective holders.

  


"...Wow, that's really something."

  


Tsukishima nodded to himself and adjusted his slipping glasses. "Quite right, watch out for any symptoms, Tadashi. Don't end up like her." 

  


Tadashi changed his position in Tsukishima's bed and opted to lie down on his stomach, facing near the end of the bed. He was closer to the desk this way. He lay his head in his folded arms. 

  


"Hm… What if you're just reliving the main character's experiences." Tadashi put out.

  


Tsukishima paused in his organisation and looked back at Tadashi, hesitating a bit before speaking, "You aren't my love interest, though." 

  


They held eye contact for a moment more before Tsukishima continued with his task again. Tadashi cleared his throat awkwardly. His gaze slowly wandered to the small shelves built into the wall, above Tsukishima. They were holding small dinosaur figurines. 

  


Tadashi came with Tsukishima to his house on some weekdays to do homework. Although, he finished all of his homework during the time of the study group today. He did have some leftover homework, but that wasn't due for quite a while, so Tadashi didn't bother starting it now. 

  


It seemed that Tsukishima was also finished with his homework too, or one could assume since he wasn't doing anything useful right then. One could also say that he looked as if he was trying to distract himself from something. 

  


"Are you coming to study with us tomorrow?" Tadashi asked.

  


"... No."

  


"Okay." 

  


-

  


The study group gathered again the next day, all the same people but at a different location. They have decided that they were disturbing too much of the silence in the library and would better be suited to stay outside. This was obviously because of Hinata and Kageyama's endless fights. 

  


While Yachi was readying her plan for the hour, the others talked between themselves, Yachi pitching in sometimes too. Hinata and Kageyama quickly lost interest in the others quick enough and started bickering in between themselves. 

  


"Look, I painted my nails this morning!" Hana spoke up, a smile on her face. "It took me an hour, but still!" She waved her nails in front of Watanabe, then moved to do the same to Tadashi. They were striped in three colours: hot pink, purple, and a dark blue. 

  


"They're bi coloured," Hana said, smiling sweetly. "I can see that, silly." said Watanabe. 

  


Tadashi felt strangely happy at hearing this. He wasn't sure why; maybe because he was happy she could say that so easily? Yeah, that has to be it. 

  


"You're bi? How do you know?" Hinata said out of nowhere. It seems that he had started paying attention. 

  


"Cause I like boys and girls?" Hana replied, a wary expression on her face. Tadashi curiously looked at Hinata. Where was he going with this? 

  


Hinata thought to himself for a second or two before continuing: "Let's say—hypothetically — I'm interested in girls; but I wouldn't mind kissing and stuff with a boy. What would that mean?" 

  


Watanabe, who was sitting next to Hana, gave the other boy a flat stare. "You're bi." 

  


"Hypothetically." Hinata corrected. Hana's frown turned into a suppressed grin. 

  


"Hypothetically, you're a dumbass." Kageyama spoke up. A nervous look was shared between the two. Tadashi and Watanabe stared awkwardly. Hana—and Yachi, who was listening to the whole thing with a curious smile on her face—both bit back their giggles. 

  


Yachi closed the small decorated journal of hers. "Come on, let's start guys." 

  


-

  


They were clearing up the sports hall for the evening, only Hinata, Kageyama and the girls left behind. Tsukishima and Tadashi made their way to the changing room. 

  


Their lockers were near each other, and Tadashi looked at his feet as he was thinking of what to say. Tsukishima dressed quickly though, so Tadashi hurried with changing as well. 

  


"How much sleep do those idiots get?" Tsukishima said offhandedly as he was buttoning up his crisp shirt. He usually made random remarks when it was too silent. Tadashi was usually the one to fill the silence with stories from the day, though. 

  


Tadashi, lost in thought, replied after a few moments passed. "Hinata and Kageyama? I have no idea." Tadashi finished pulling up his school trousers. 

  


Tsukishima snuck a glance at Tadashi next to him and spoke again. "Is it just me or, are Hinata and Kageyama being more awkward around each other, than usual?" 

  


Tadashi, who was folding the clothes he changed out of, glanced back at his friend. Of course Tadashi noticed too; but Yachi and him were the only ones who knew why Hinata and Kageyama were acting that way. Tadashi didn't feel like telling Tsukishima about what had happened. 

  


"Since when are you so observant, Tsukki?" 

  


"... Out with it." 

  


"Huh?" Tadashi looked back at Tsukishima with a nervous expression on his face. 

  


"You've been awfully quiet, and you're only quiet when you're keeping something to yourself." He said matter of factly, as if this was general information that everyone knew. He wasn't wrong though, Tadashi did have something to say to him. He wasn't completely sure about it; but he has been thinking about it ever since the study session that day. 

  


Tadashi looked at his feet. "I don't think I can tell you right now. Give me some time." Tadashi looked back up at his friend's face, which was unreadable, as always. Until Tadashi noticed that Tsukishima's eyebrows furrowed slightly, and when Tadashi looked back down he could see Tsukishima was fidgeting. Why was he nervous? 

  


"Okay, let's go then." 

  


-

  


"Tsukki's joining us today," Tadashi told the others as Tsukishima himself dragged a seat next to Tadashi. 

  


"Hi." Tsukishima added. 

  


"Thank you for coming to help!" is what Yachi said, at the same time as Watanabe asked, "Tsukki? Moon?" 

  


Tsukki did mean moon so it wasn't that strange of a misunderstanding. 

  


"It's Tsukishima, actually." Tsukishima said with an indifferent expression on his face. 

  


Watanabe leaned back in her seat and folded her arms. "Ah." 

  


Tadashi looked at the both of them, back and forth. He hoped they would all get along with Tsukishima. He knew Tsukki could be difficult to talk with, but that's only because they don't know him. 

  


Hinata huffed and crossed his arms while glaring at Tsukishima. Kageyama looked at Hinata and immediately copied him too. Tadashi guessed that they just shared a brain cell. "Oh, so  _ now  _ you decide to join us, Tsukishima." Hinata judgmentally pointed out in a petty tone. 

  


Tsukishima adjusted his glasses and raised an eyebrow. "And why do you care so much? You have Yachi to help, she is a great teacher." 

  


The others were taking out their stuff and busying themselves, letting the two boys become background noise. Tadashi amusingly looked back and forth from the two. 

  


"Well… Why'd you come then!" Hinata asked loudly, seeming to get heated; which was probably because when he looked next to him at Kageyama, the other would nod approvingly. 

  


Tsukishima seemed already fed up with dealing with the duo, and started nudging Tadashi's foot and making faces while hiding behind his hand. He finally answered Hinata's question though: "I only came because of Yamaguchi, so please shut up now. I'm losing brain cells listening to you talk." 

  


Kageyama was about to retaliate with something, since Hinata seemed at a loss for words, when suddenly they heard a soft giggle coming from the girls. As they turned to look, they saw Hana holding back laughter and Watanabe looking at her with a wide grin. Yachi just shook her head while smiling. 

  


"You're funny!" Hana pointed out, looking straight at Tsukishima. She had a kind smile on her face which was hard to ignore. Tadashi was really glad that she liked Tsukishima even if he did seem mean at first.

  


Tsukishima whispered something only Tadashi could hear once they all started opening copies and such, "I didn't even say anything funny." 

  


Tadashi agreed. He didn't even expect Hana to like someone like Tsukishima, so this came as a surprise to him. Although it was a pleasant surprise. 

  


"You should pay attention," Tsukishima said with a smirk, looking at Tadashi who was staring blankly at his lap. Tadashi shook himself out of his thoughts and started to pay attention like Tsukishima had just suggested. 

  


The hour passed quickly. Watanabe seemed to have gotten used to Tsukishima's presence, Hana made an effort to include him too. Tadashi was very pleased with how this encounter went and didn't even realise how much he hoped his new friends would like his oldest friend. He did consider Hana and Watanabe his friends, although he didn't have many other friends to compare with. Anyone who's a friend of Yachi's is sure to be a good person. 

  


On their walk home Tadashi had turned around to ask Tsukishima if he would continue coming with him to the group. 

  


"I don't see why not." 

  


Tadashi beamed. "Great! I'll text you when I get home!" He then turned around to reach his house. 

  


-

  


There were three more weeks until the exams. By the third study group Tsukishima had asked 'What more is there to study?', to which Yachi had to explain to him that Kageyama and Hinata needed a big head start or they wouldn't remember anything. Kageyama and Hinata tried to defend themselves, and failed miserably. 

  


Tadashi found himself learning how to take prettier notes because of Yachi and was quite proud of his title work. Yachi planned a trip to stationary shops for Tadashi, which made Tsukishima suddenly pay attention and give Tadashi a heavy stare. If that even existed. Tadashi understood that it meant Tuskishima just wanted to come with. 

  


Hana and Tsukishima bonded over dinosaurs. Hana had happened to be really interested in archaeology and that apparently extended to dinosaur remains too. Tsukishima took that as an invitation to gush over types of dinosaurs with her. Tadashi thought this was cute. He  _ also _ knew his fair share of dinosaur facts; it was as a result of growing up at Tsukishima's house. Tadashi had no siblings so he always went to play with Tsukishima. 

  


Hinata and Kageyama didn't seem to show any improvement but Tadashi gave them the benefit of the doubt

  


-

  


The upcoming exams had now passed by. Tadashi had no problem with them since he did study. He had faith that he would get a pleasant score. His parents would be satisfied. Though, he heard from Yachi that the same didn't go for Kageyama and Hinata. It appeared that Hinata didn't study at all when they got home. Tadashi guessed that the only thing on their mind was volleyball and each other. 

  


It was lunch time and he was sitting at Tsukki's desk as usual. Tsukishima listened to Tadashi's rambles with a faint smile on his lips. 

  


"And then she started crying right then and there! It was painful to watch—" Tadashi was cut off by two girls walking over to the desk. He knew they were here for either Tsukishima or him when one of the girls put her hands on Tsukishima's desk.  _ Oh, it's Hana and Watanabe.  _

  


"Hello?" Tsukishima asked, looking at the two girls. Hana nervously looked away as Watanabe pointed at Tsukishima, causing him to go cross eyed looking at her finger. 

  


Tadashi and Tsukishima's attention went to Hana when she said, "I have something to ask you, Tsukishima!" 

  


Tsukishima raised an eyebrow and Tadashi nervously looked at him. "Well what is it?" was what Tsukishima asked. 

  


Hana looked at Watanabe for support then exclaimed, "Will you go on a date with me?" 

  


Tadashi's stomach dropped. He had no idea what would happen. A tense moment passed and Tsukishima wore his blank expression. 

  


He should've expected this. Hana and Tsukishima had become more friendly with each other over the weeks, of course Hana would be attracted to him. He could remember how Hana had started giggling more (which wasn't unusual, since she was a very cheery girl); and there was that one time where she even started twirling her hair with her finger. 

  


Tadashi mentally slapped his cheeks. Why was this such a big problem to him anyways? They would be a cute couple and they have similar interests. So, why did Tadashi have a bad feeling about this?

  


"No." 

  


Tadashi let out a breath he didn't know he was holding, just as Hana's face fell. "Will you tell me why at least?" 

  


Tsukishima sighed. "The idea of a date with you sounds dumb." 

  


Tadashi didn't know whether to laugh out of joy, or to hit Tsukishima. He had grown to enjoy talking to Hana and didn't want to see her so sad; but at the same time, he didn't like the idea of Tsukishima finally dating someone. That would definitely change things, is what he always thought. Still, even if Tadashi was relieved, that was still a very mean way to turn Hana down. 

  


"You're a jerk." Watanabe said with a pissed expression on her face, she reached out to take Hana's arm. Her long, shiny hair flipped as she dramatically turned them both around. She seemed to be comforting Hana as they walked away. 

  


Tadashi watched them leave with a lost look on his face. He didn't know what to do. This has happened before, but this time he actually cared about the girl getting rejected. He also tried to ignore the war that was going on in his mind not more than a minute ago. 

  


"Why did you do that?" Tadashi asked, still looking at the door the girls left out of. 

  


"Girls asking me out annoys me." 

  


Tadashi furrowed his eyebrows slightly. "She was our friend." 

  


"And that's why a date would be ridiculous." 

  


"... You should've said that to her." 

  


A second passed and Tadashi made eye contact with Tsukishima who started fidgeting with his fingers. Tadashi pointed it out, "You need to stop doing that when we're arguing." 

  


Tsukishima rolled his eyes. "We're not arguing."

  


Another second of silence passed. 

  


"You're coming with me to apologise to Hana, Tsukki." Tadashi said with newfound determination. He got out of his seat and waited for Tsukishima to do the same. 

  


Tsukishima adjusted his glasses and finally answered. "Fine." 

  


-

  


**5.**

  


It's been a week since that whole ordeal. Tadashi thought it actually went well. Hana had cheered up once Tsukishima had explained that he rejected her because he appreciated her more as a friend. Hana seemed over the moon to hear that Tsukishima did still enjoy talking to her.  _ Ha, moon.  _

  


Tsukishima did say something weird to Hana though. Tadashi remembered how Hana had a sudden moment of realisation when Tsukishima had said  _ "I don't ever think of girls that way anyways." _

Tadashi thought that was actually quite obvious with how much Tsukishima complained about girls and romance and their little clichés. Watanabe had started scrutinising Tadashi after Tsukishima said that and Tadashi had no idea what that had to do with him.  _ I didn't make him this way I promise!  _

  


Well now, since break had rolled around, Tsukishima had found himself at Tadashi's house again. In fact, Akiteru had shown up at the Tsukishima home last night. Maybe that was why Tsukishima was very enthusiastic about staying the night here. Not that Tadashi minded; his mom was actually very happy to have Tsukishima back home.

  


"Do you think Akiteru is crying right now?" Tadashi asked Tsukishima, who was currently trying to choose a song to play on his phone while sitting comfortably on Tadashi's bed. Tadashi was sitting on the bed too, but on the opposite side. 

  


Tadashi had decided to put some distance between them. He had suddenly started getting strange thoughts that Tsukki thought he was weird for sitting close to him on purpose. This was happening for a while, maybe since the mistletoe incident if Tadashi thought about it. 

  


"Why would he be crying?" Tsukishima said after a moment or two of silence, just as a song started playing. 

  


Tadashi leaned back on his wall. "I don't know. Because you always run away when he comes to visit?" 

  


"I don't run away," he said, defending himself. 

  


"Okay, Tsukki." he ended with, blowing a breath out so that the strand of hair blocking his vision would move. He sighed and stretched, his old shirt rising as he did so. This shirt was a bit oversized.  _ Maybe it's Tsukki's. I can't remember.  _

  


Tadashi heard Tsukishima clear his throat so he turned to look back at his friend. Tsukishima immediately looked away and took off his glasses to clean them with his shirt. Tadashi saw him clean his glasses a few minutes ago though; maybe he just didn't clean them properly the first time? 

  


When Tsukishima finally put his glasses back on he took a deep breath and asked Tadashi a question. "Can I tell you something?" 

  


This was the sixth time he asked this today. Tadashi was beginning to get worried and a bit too curious. He answered the same way he did everytime, "You don't need to ask me. You can tell me anything, Tsukki." 

  


Tadashi had noticed that Tsukishima had started fidgeting with his fingers again. 

  


"Nevermind." Tsukishima said, completing the pattern. Tadashi could tell that Tsukishima was nervous for some reason. 

  


After some thinking, Tadashi came up with something that might make Tsukishima feel more comfortable to say whatever he needed to. He was already planning on saying this to Tsukishima anyways. 

  


Tadashi sat up more comfortably to face Tsukishima and crossed his legs. "Hmm, okay. If you want, I can start with telling you something first. So you can, I don't know, loosen up?" 

  


Tsukishima gave Tadashi a curious look as a response; so Tadashi took that as an invitation to continue. 

  


"Okay so," Tadashi let out a breath. "I've been thinking about this for a while, but I think I'm bisexual." Tadashi said quickly. He looked up thinking that maybe Tsukishima didn't understand a thing he was saying because he was so silent. 

  


Tsukishima had a shocked expression on his face. "Are you kidding?" he asked. 

  


Tadashi felt his face warm up considerably. He didn't think about Tsukishima somehow hating him for this. He should've put more thought into this and considered the possibility of Tsukishima being… homophobic.

  


"Are you… homophobic?" Tadashi nervously laughed. 

  


A second of silence passed, which felt more like an hour to Tadashi. Had he just fucked up completely? 

  


Tsukishima's face scrunched up like Tadashi had just insulted his entire being; not that he usually gave reactions to stuff like that. "What? No?" 

  


Tadashi let out a sigh of relief. "Oh, thank god. I really wasn't expecting that reaction though, Tsukki. You almost gave me a heart attack—" 

  


"I really want to kiss you" Tsukishima breathed out, then immediately slapped his mouth. 

  


Tadashi blinked once, twice, thrice.  _ What the hell???  _ Did he just hear that properly? The Tsukki who gagged at kiss scenes in movies, was confessing to wanting to kiss him? Was Tadashi dreaming right now? 

  


Tsukishima picked up his phone and started scrolling through social media, his face flushed. Tadashi snapped out of his stupor. 

  


"Are you looking on your phone, right now?" he exclaimed in shock. 

  


Tsukishima paused. "I thought maybe you would forget I said anything if I acted like nothing happened."

  


"Did you mean it?" 

  


Tsukishima looked up shyly. "...Yes." 

  


"Well, um…" Tadashi paused to move forward slightly so he could get closer to the other boy. He gently, and slowly took Tsukishima's phone out of his hands and placed it next to them. "How about you do it now?"

  


Tsukishima gave him an unreadable look which quickly was masked by a smirk and raised eyebrows. "You seem very excited." 

  


Tadashi stopped moving closer to give Tsukishima a confused look. "What's that supposed to mean? Do you actually want to kiss me?" 

  


"Yeah, sorry." he said. Then he started leaning in slowly, but Tadashi interrupted him. 

  


"Aren't you supposed to take your glasses off?" 

  


Tsukishima stopped and furrowed his eyebrows. "What, why?" 

  


Tadashi awkwardly scratched his cheek. "Um, I don't know. Won't they get in the way?" 

  


Tsukishima's eyebrows furrowed even deeper. "I want to see you though."

  


Tadashi felt the heat returning to his neck and cheeks when he said that, but stood his ground. "Don't people usually take off their glasses?" 

  


Tsukishima rolled his eyes. "That only happens in books, Tadashi." 

  


Tadashi bit back a smile. "You read romance books?" 

  


Tsukishima frowned at his smile. "Just shut up, please." 

  


"Okay, sorry." 

  


Tsukishima continued to lean his face closer to Tadashi and Tadashi closed his eyes; but when their lips were a millimeter apart, they both realised they should've held their breath because  _ someone's  _ glasses were fogging up. 

  


"Shit." Tsukishima whispered as he backed away to take off his glasses. 

  


"I told you." 

  


Tsukishima tried to continue looking angry at Tadashi; but after staring at the other for two more seconds, Tsukishima let a smile slip. They both started nervously laughing. 

  


After their quiet, nervous laughter calmed down, Tadashi spoke again through a grin. "How about you actually kiss me now?" 

  


Tadashi steeled his nerves when Tsukishima neared him again. This time, they were both a bit more impatient and quickly clashed their lips together. Needless to say, that ended in disaster, and Tadashi pulled away with a cut lip, slightly bleeding. 

  


"Oh my god—" Tsukishima said quickly. 

  


Tadashi wiped away a bit of blood from his stinging lip and looked back up at Tsukishima. "Are you a vampire, Tsukki?" he let out a soft giggle. 

  


"I'm so sorry. We're so bad at this—" 

  


Tadashi took Tsukishima's hand to stop him. "That's okay, Tsukki. We have forever to practice." he said with a shy smile. 

  


Tsukishima's eyes widened and then he smiled. "You're right, Tadashi." 

  


Tadashi then came to a realisation that being in love with Kei Tsukishima is actually a really nice experience when you're Tadashi Yamaguchi. 

  


Tadashi was lucky that he was in love with Kei Tsukishima. 

  


-

  


**Bonus scene:**

  


Hana stood on her tippy toes to try to read whatever Tsukishima was reading on his phone. 

  


They, and Watanabe, were waiting for Yachi and Yamaguchi outside the school. Yachi's plan to go stationery shopping had now included this whole group. Hinata and Kageyama had skipped the trip to play volleyball together and probably make out. Hana had no idea what their deal was. 

  


Tsukishima was holding his phone down low so Hana finally got a glimpse of the article he was on.  _ He's on wiki-how?  _

  


"How… to… kiss?" Hana read out. 

  


Tsukishima quickly closed his phone and shot a glare at the smaller girl. Watanabe burst out laughing after hearing that. 

  


Hana giggled. She knew of his relationship with Yamaguchi and had gotten over him quickly. She still liked to tease people though. That's the one thing her and Watanabe had in common. 

  


"I can help you practice if you want!" 

  


Tsukishima groaned. 

**Author's Note:**

> That was long sorry not sorry. I don't expect anyone to read this tho. It might be too boring :(.
> 
> Anyways, thanks to my friend Victoria for taking his time to read this and helping me brainstorm!


End file.
